The Crow:Birds of a feather kill together
by InuyashaGrl13
Summary: A 13 year old girl named Crow falls in love with her best friend who feels the same.When they are murdered,she returns to avenge their deaths.Rating for language in this chapter and chapters to come.


**The Crow:Birds of a feather kill together**

Hey peoples,It's been a really long time since I've made a fan fiction.Recently I've started getting into the movie The Crow.After I saw all four I though of how the grow was always a man.What if the crow were a teen age girl...I really could think of the name so I came up with Crow,dont ask.

Crow woke up slowly,yawning.Her pitch black eyes shifted around the room for her clock.She turned her head and found it beside her on her table.Seven A.M.Time for school.She sat up,and pulled the covers from herself,she walked to the mirror and looked into it.He eyes,shining pure black,seemed to give people the impression she was cruel even if she wasnt.Her thin yet built arms glistened in the light and she shook her black bangs from her eyes.She was decently pretty but always wore black so she mostly blended in with the other punks and rockers and skaters she grew to know as her family.To describe her fully,she had brown hair with black bangs and black streaks,black eyes and was a bit pale.It wasnt her fault,her skin just wouldnt tan.

She showered and dressed,Black "Crow is the new Dove"shirt,black baggy jeans and black vans,her sliced open arms,now healing covered in wrist bands.She stepped down stairs,her messy black hair fell over her shoulders as she walked.

At the last step the stairs creaked and her mothers voice comes from the kitchen.

"Crow...hope you dont expect breakfast..."she laughed and Crow rolled her eyes.She had already worked out a plan with her best friend Craig.Craig was a tall sort of boy,slightly curly brown hair,brown eyes,tall and decently cute.Crow never really had feelings for him but every girl in their school wanted him.Craig,although had secret feelings for Crow,never telling her but dropping hints.Although Crow ignored them,he tried even harder.

As she walked outside she spotted Craig,smiling his crooked smile from across her lawn.She smiled,shutting the door behind her and jogging over to him.He smiled,handing her a muffin he knicked from his fathers bakery."Craig,you are a saint!"she yelled taking it and kissing him on the cheek.He blushed but she ignored it while tearing the muffin in half and handing half to him.He took it while they walked and both laughed.He starred at her out of the corner of his eye.

Craig took her hand as she nearly went into the street in front of a car.She gasped and stepped back,looking at him with thanks.He just nodded and kept hold of her hand while they walked.She soon looked at him then pulled her hand away.Craig looked shocked and shoved both hands deep in his pockets.She laughed at him and kept walking.

"It's like you're in love with me or something!"she laughed.

"You have no idea..."he whispered.

They passed Vanessa,Genene,Kimberly,Kenny,and Claudia.The wish they were punks of the school.They constantly made fun of Crow and called Craig her boyfriend.

"Look if it isnt black bird!"yelled Kenny.They had nick named her black bird because of her real name.As they surrounded her and taunted her Craig finally broke down and punched Kenny hard in the nose.As they ran and he bled his words ran after them.

"I'LL GET YOU CROW!YOU STUPID BITCH!AND YOUR BOYFRIEND TOO!"

After the school let out that day Craig and Crow started back to her house to study.Crow took her key from her pocket and unlocked the door,letting him in.Her mother was passed out on the couch,wasted as usual.Craig didnt ask.Partly because of his manners and partly because Crow had spilled her heart to him enough times for him to realize her mother was a bum.They went to the kitchen and set up their science fair project.Crow worked on the writing while Craig built it.She pointed to a piece of the project.

"This should be here..."she said and pointed to another section of the project.

"Yeah whatever Ms.KnowItAll..."he looked at her and laughed while she flipped him off.They laughed and stopped looking into each others eyes.

"Crow...I..."Craig was cut off by Crow who grabbed him and kissed him.They fell to the floor,ebracing each other and connected by the kiss.The door bell rang and they broke apart.

"I'll...get that."Craig gasped,jumping to his feet and running to the door.Crow smiled and ran her fingers through her hair as the gun shot sounded.

"Craig...CRAIG!"Crow ran to the living room to find his body on the floor.A bullet hole in his head."Craig..."she got to her knees as Kenny,Claudia,Kimberly,Genene,and Vanessa came into view.As Kenny pointed the gun to her head he smirked.

"Told you I'd get you back..."he whispered.

The gun shot was loud and echoing.The last thing she heard was the laughing of her mother,whom she guessed never really cared.

"People once believed, that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens, that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes the crow could bring that soul back to put the wrong things right.Let us hope the souls rest and that everything is right."The Minister announced as the coffins were lowered into the ground.Craig lay in one,Crow in the other,both wearing the clothes they died in.As the dirt poured over them a black bird watched from tree top.Knowing soon it would be time.

That night,as the cemetery was quiet and cracking and breaking sound began to echo over the grounds.A crow landed on a tombstone.Pushing through the dirt,a hand broke into the air and pushed dirt away.Soon two hands appeared,then a head hanging low,a body with a black shirt,the stomach of it ripped away.Legs carrying black jeans and feet with black vans.The figure stood straight and tall,eyes painted black as black slash lines crossed over them,black lips took in the cold air,slashed paint across them as well.As the crow cawed,the figure turned touching the tombstone.The crow hopped up their arm to their shoulder as shock broke over their face.The figure ran fingers over their own name on their tombstone.The paint remained as tears ran down their face.

CROW

Beloved friend and daughter

1992-2005


End file.
